The Alternative Alternatives (Shenny Groundhog Day Challenge)
by Ninjela
Summary: Sheldon wasn't happy with the award ceremony. It's a good thing he gets to try again.


Groundhog day Challenge

Sheldon and/or Penny are experiencing a repeating day. (they could even both been caught in the loop, together)

Pick any day from any show  
What changes? What stays the same? How does it affect the others? How long does it repeat?

Guidelines (more suggestion than hard and fast rules)  
1\. Up to 3,500 words.  
2\. Must be Shenny; whether it be platonic or romantic (EDIT-Must be CLASSIC BBT characters)  
3\. Must cause an epiphany  
4\. Can be from any season

**Bonus Points for working in movie references** "Okay, Campers rise and shine!"

 _ **I do not own TBBT or Ground Hog Day**_

*Movie quotes

The Alternating Alternative

His mind was hazy and heavy as he was laid down in his bed. He was aware there were people aiding him, but he couldn't make out who.

"Meemaw?" Sheldon slurred.

"You're gonna feel like crap in the morning, but you just need to sleep it off, Moonpie." He heard a voice that sounded like…Penny. She tugged his blanket over him.

"Come on. He's fine." Sheldon heard a male voice from his doorway. "He did it to himself."

Sheldon was vaguely aware of some scuffling as if someone stumbled and then Penny again from farther away. Her whisper sounded angry, "We were supposed to be helping him, Leonard!"

* * *

Sheldon awoke in the morning when his alarm went off. He tried to gather the bits of memory from the night before. He remembered attending The Chancellor's Award Ceremony, but things became fuzzy not long after Penny began plying him with alcohol. He recalled Leonard rambling about himself and then climbing on stage. After that, there were no clear memories -just flashes. What had he done?

He was concerned with the fallout, but that was no reason to put off his morning ablutions. By the time he made it to the kitchen, he had convinced himself it was no big deal.

"Morning, Sheldon. Ready for tonight?" Leonard was at a bar stool, sipping coffee. Sheldon was surprised Penny wasn't present. She had become a constant lately, so two mornings in a row seemed odd.

"Tonight?" Sheldon couldn't recall any special plans for tonight, and he remembered everything. He reached for the high fiber cereal.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind. Penny even took you to get a suit." Leonard waved his coffee at him.

"I'm aware, I _allowed_ Penny to go with me while I purchased an unnecessary suit. One that I might add, had no bearing what so ever on my ability to give a speech last night. Nor did the alcohol she forced upon me." Sheldon _couldn't_ forget the suit shopping. He had spent yesterday wondering about the odd look on Penny's face when he emerged from the dressing room in the plain suit.

"Wait, what? When would have Penny given you alcohol? Is that why she wouldn't come over?" Leonard's anger was rising.

The door opened at that moment and the subject of their conversation walked in. Sheldon wondered why she was wearing yesterday's shorts and tank top. "Morning, all." Penny mumbled with the same low enthusiasm as she had the day before.

"Penny, did you give Sheldon alcohol last night?" Leonard turned quickly on Penny.

"Well, good to see you, too! No." Penny was thrown by the question.

"Are you sure? Because you sure didn't seem to want to come over here." Leonard countered.

"I've been here two minutes and you're accusing me of…what are you accusing me of?" Penny poured coffee in a cup.

"He just said…it's just. It's just that, Penny, I missed you." Leonard cocked his head and stared into Penny's eyes.

Sheldon couldn't help but noticed the uncanny resemblance of this morning to yesterday's. Aside from the alcohol conversation, it was identical. Shaking off the uncanny feeling, Sheldon dumped his cereal and went to his room.

Upon reaching his room, Sheldon checked his phone and discovered-today was yesterday. Seeing as how that was improbable he checked every calendar in the apartment and even asked Leonard and Penny.

To which Penny replied, "Sweetie, you don't have to do this. Not if you feel this bad about it."

Sheldon just shook his head and retreated back to his room. After some time he came to the conclusion that in his mind's haste to have it over he had merely dreamed the award ceremony and the day surrounding it.

That afternoon by the time Leonard sat down with him to talk about his public speaking anxiety, Sheldon was convinced that it couldn't have been a dream. Nor was he surprised when Leonard made the therapy session about himself…again.

Sitting in the great hall where the ceremony was held, Sheldon accepted a glass of wine from Penny. His nerves this evening seem to be coming in second to the surreal-ness of that day. At the moment he requested more wine in dream/alternate day, he now held back.

Because he wasn't ever ready, Leonard continued to talk, causing a member of the board to run him off leaving nearly no time for Sheldon to speak. Which was just as well because the nerves that had caught up with him in addition to the little bit alcohol caused him to be sick behind the podium.

That night instead of putting a drunk Sheldon to bed, she tucked in an embarrassed one.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Well, what if there is no tomorrow? There wasn't one today.*" Sheldon rolled away from Penny.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but a good night sleep will help." Penny patted him through the covers before leaving.

* * *

The following day Sheldon immediately checked his phone see that it was, once again, March 25th. He decided on high fiber again seeing as this was turning into a stressful scenario. He wandered through the rest of the day in a haze. He went through the motions he knew he should, but wasn't really in it. _Knowing_ today was yesterday, seemed more surreal than thinking it _could_ be yesterday. This evening he accepted Penny's wine and more.

"Enough about you. They're here for me." Sheldon ran Leonard off the stage earlier than before. He blacked out not long after removing his pants. He didn't remember getting into bed.

The following morning as soon as he noticed the day, he went for the low fiber content. If there were never repercussions, what did it matter what he ate? He was at his white board before Penny came in.

"Whatcha doin', sweetie?" Penny asked, in her same shorts and tank top.

Sheldon merely held her off with an upheld finger. He really must figure this time loop out and stop it.

"He's too busy, to speak with the likes of us." Leonard rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure it's important. Maybe it's about tonight." Penny answers.

"It doesn't matter." Leonard followed up, gazing at her longingly, "Penny, I missed you."

With his marker held above the board, Sheldon observed the exchange. For four days, no matter the alteration, Leonard always tilted his head and confessed his longing for Penny. Penny never really responds. For the first time since the _first_ today, Sheldon considers Penny's odd behavior. It had begun on the real yesterday, not long after purchasing a suit, but what did it mean?

"Mmhmm," Penny gave an affirmative hum. "Are you ready for tonight?" She turned her attention to Sheldon.

"I won't be going." Sheldon scribbled an equation across the board.

"But we bought you a suit! And you looked good." Penny felt slightly flush admitting that.

"What do you mean he 'looked good'?" Leonard looked suspicious.

"Well, it was, it was a black suit and that's always an improvement over, you know, plaid." Penny made for the door. "I gotta go to work. I'll be back before we have to go."

"I did say I wasn't going. I have more pressing thing to do with my time." Sheldon jotted down a few more equations. Was this some form of Einstein-Rosen Bridge? He never heard Penny leave or Leonard stomp of the room. At one point he did pause to consider the possibility his appearance in the suit had caused Penny some discomfort.

He spent the rest of the evening in front of his whiteboard, his friends merely moving around him. None of it mattered to Sheldon, he just wanted to find a way to end this blasted day.

When Penny pleaded for him to please go to bed, "You need your rest, Sweetie. You've been standing there all day." He agreed.

* * *

The following day Sheldon didn't get out of bed, except for the necessary trips. Penny thinking he was sick brought him soup and grilled cheese. She pulled his blanket high up under his chin and tucked him in.

"It's too bad you don't get to show off your new suit."

"It's just as well, Penny. There will be other days, I'm sure of it."

The following day Sheldon decided to go to the award ceremony. The therapy session went, as usual, Leonard reflected on his relationship with his mother. That evening Sheldon didn't mention his nerves and drank nothing stronger than iced-tea. Leonard carried on about his mother. Going so far as to confess that he had been rewarded for his unfortunate youth, with Penny.

While Sheldon didn't understand many things in regard to relationships, he knew people were not objects and therefore, _not_ rewards. He always had the impression Leonard felt that way, but he never thought he'd hear him actually confess it.

Penny ran out and Sheldon went after, but was unable to catch her. He didn't want to be involved in the romantic drama, but he felt he had been pulled into it. Tomorrow, neither Penny nor Leonard would be aware of this, but he would.

That night Sheldon put himself to bed, concerned for Penny. Leonard had reduced her to thing to be given based on performance…or worse participation. Leonard had been angry when they returned going so far as to blame Sheldon's stage fright for his outburst.

* * *

When Penny came in the following day, Sheldon felt overly aware of her. He quietly ate his cereal and merely observed her interactions with Leonard. Penny was unaware that the man who made an effort to look pitiful as he uttered "I missed you." yet again, merely saw her as recognition that, he wasn't that bad after all.

That day Sheldon merely went through the motions. When Leonard attempted to psychoanalyze him, Sheldon snapped at him and stomped away.

"Hey, buddy, where are you going?"

"I would love to stay here and talk with you... but I'm not going to.*" Sheldon slammed the door to his room.

Fainting in the award ceremony, from nerves, was nearly as bad as passing out drunk, but not quite. At least, he remembered Penny tucking him in this time.

"Well, at least you looked good up there, sweetie." Penny absently patted his arm. He wanted to toss her hand away from him, but found he didn't have the energy.

The entire day had left him befuddled and needed assistance sorting through the thoughts and dare he say, emotions that were overworking his mind. He decided if tomorrow was today, again, he would call Beverly.

* * *

First thing in the morning Sheldon decided his priority was to get something different to eat. He'd eaten Saturday food for a week…he thought. Even though he had an eidetic memory, things were starting to run together. Thus far he had kept up with the passage of days by how many mornings Penny had come in and had to hear 'Penny, I missed you.' He believed he was up to seven, but it was possible that days in bed caused him to loose count.

As soon as Penny came in Sheldon approached her.

"Since you are working an early shift today. I would like to accompany you, so I may have a barbecue bacon cheeseburger."

"But it's Saturday. You don't eat burgers on Saturday." Penny's eye's dated around and she back away from Sheldon several steps.

"Usually, perhaps, but I thought I'd 'mix it up' as they say and try my burger on a new day." Sheldon twitched.

"No really, what's going on?"

"I've grown weary of the repetitiveness of Saturday." Sheldon slumped.

"Sweetie, I know you think you're explaining yourself. But you really aren't."

"Very well. Can I get a ride to The Cheesecake Factory, or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Excellent." Sheldon felt optimistic about an outing, but noticed Leonard still slipped in his "Penny, I missed you."

Sheldon's food was optimal, even if he was lacking his usual company and had a constant feeling of being 'off'.

Penny had been more than tolerable and kept him company in between her other tables. Changing things up on a Saturday hadn't turned out so bad, thus far.

His feeling of contentedness carried through the rest of the day and onto the award stage. He hadn't considered being nervous until he was facing a room full of people. He prided himself on not fainting, but he froze up and was unable to utter a word.

Though he was feeling low and didn't feel like interacting with others, he allowed Penny to direct him to his room at the end of the night.

"You need your rest sweetie. You've been stressed about this too long."

"Ok, Penny." Sheldon acquiesced.

* * *

Beverly proved unhelpful…at least the first session. Upon truthfully explaining his issue, Beverly seemed to humor him.

"That is an unusual problem Sheldon."

"Certainly it can't be that unusual. Didn't you have a course that covered this stuff?" Sheldon was stunned that Beverly would be so dismissive. She knew he wasn't crazy. She'd seen the test and run her own.

"I believe, Sheldon, this would fall under abnormal psychology." Beverly hesitantly offered.

"So, what do I do?" Sheldon really just wanted this to stop. Surely this was an exaggerated form of déjà vu brought on by stress.

"Perhaps we should discuss this again. How's tomorrow for you?" Sheldon could see Beverly pull out a planner on screen.

When he emitted a grumble Beverly asked, "Is that not good?"

Sheldon opted to skip the awards ceremony that evening.

Penny walked him to his room before he went to bed. "I'm still proud of you, Moon Pie."

Sheldon wanted to tell her, her opinion didn't matter, that she didn't understand physics, or hand out awards, but he didn't.

"Penny…only Meemaw calls me Moon Pie."

* * *

Since the looping day didn't seem to be resolving itself, Sheldon decided to make the most of it. So, he spent days working. Somedays even going into the office, despite it being the weekend. Time theory and dark matter were becoming more interesting from a personal stand point. He was finally starting to see String Theory slipping from his grasp, though. Most work days he skipped the award ceremony. Penny was always there in the evenings, though.

When he was bored with work, Sheldon moved on to something different. He spent days trying different dishes at the Cheesecake Factory. He found he quite enjoyed their milkshakes, but the barbeque bacon burger would remain his favorite food.

After what seemed like months, Sheldon decided to pull Penny into his day.

"Penny, I need you to take me to the grocery store."

"Sweetie, I have to go to work."

"Well, you really do not. It won't matter tomorrow."

"Is this another shot at my 'below average, minimum-wage job'?"

"No, actually it's because tomorrow, never comes. It has been today for months now. Possibly longer." Sheldon's matter of fact delivery caused Penny concern.

"Sheldon…are you feeling ok?" Penny stepped back, looking Sheldon over.

"I'm feeling fine. Now will you take me to the grocery store or not?"

"Get Leonard to take you. I've got the early shift."

"But Penny, I've grown weary of watching Leonard making the lady in the bakery uncomfortable. All she wants to do is order a birthday cake for her fiancé." Sheldon looked into the distance, irritated by the repeated antics of his roommate.

"Sheldon…"

"I will compensate you for your day's losses."

"Well, I guess a trip to the grocery store couldn't hurt." Penny chirped as she ran out to get ready.

Sheldon had stopped to pick up some fresh baked bread when Penny noticed a lovely woman at the counter ordering a cake. Stunned she recalled Sheldon's odd statement earlier.

"Sweetie, what did you mean it's always today?"

"Time has ceased passing for me. I've been through this day innumerable times. I have for all intents and purpose memorized this day…all over Pasadena."

"Really?" Penny thought he was crazy, but noticed he didn't twitch. "Prove it."

"Very Well. An elderly woman sneezes in produce…now." Penny gasped at the action occurring.

Sheldon pushed the cart down the back aisle, listing off events just before they happened. "A child on aisle three will cry, a man on aisle five drops a can of tomatoes and if you look behind us you will see a stock boy push a cart of dry good into aisle four."

"That's amazing. How did you-? You could play the lottery!"

"Not that I would participate in such foolishness, but it wouldn't matter. I would never see winnings as tomorrow never comes."

"Oh, Sweetie."

When Penny put him to bed after going nearly catatonic in front of the crowd. She was very tender with him.

"Well, if tomorrow never comes, no one will remember this anyway." Penny patted him and tried to assure him.

Sheldon decided he appreciated her tenderness and would spend more days with her.

* * *

Sheldon was able to talk Penny into several games of putt-putt, bowling and a few trips to the mall. Not that Sheldon particularly like the mall, but they did have a Game Stop and fun candy store that sold Red Vines Super Ropes.

The evenings she catered to Leonard's poor self-esteem, Sheldon vowed to no longer seek her out. He would spend days playing video games or having movie marathons with the guys, or sometimes just letting the day play out as it originally had, but ultimately his resolve was weakened by her repeated tenderness after his award.

By spending more time with Penny, Sheldon was able to learn much about her. She too, had a beloved grandmother who she lost as a young teen. She feared success as much as failure. She was what she called a practical romantic, and that she didn't think Leonard understood. Sheldon even managed to drag out of her that she had found him to be the more appealing male in the beginning, and that she did find him attractive in his new suit. Apparently finding someone attractive was cause for avoidance, as she confessed that why she had been absent after purchasing his suit.

Too much time with Penny had caused Sheldon to have ideas and feelings he hadn't experienced as any more than passing sensations. So he backed away and threw himself into his work yet again. Sheldon's mind wouldn't be distracted, though. Every morning he had to watch Leonard give her puppy eyes and every evening she went out her way to express compassion to him after the awards. Something was going to have to be done.

Sheldon planned to spend the morning with Penny, angling conversations to things they had in common. When it was time for his session with Leonard, he allowed complaints of his mother and encouraged him to expound on the things that he felt he was owed and would make him feel worthy. Upon Leonard's revelation on Penny, Sheldon realized the situation was more dire than he expected. Leonard didn't yet realize he had no true affection for Penny. She was just a shiny placeholder that he didn't really know, or want to concern himself with.

When it came time for Leonard to make his introduction, his rant went from his mother very easily into Penny, his blonde girlfriend. Penny was standoffish for the rest of the evening, but not as bad at the first time Leonard revealed his thoughts on Penny in his life. Sheldon was disappointed, but he had time. He felt he had developed a modicum of patience, having to deal with those that were newly ignorant every day.

It had been weeks or possibly months of Sheldon's plan. Occasionally Leonard and Penny broke up. Even less frequently Sheldon was able to close the evening out with Penny, watching a movie or TV on her couch or his, usually hers. But Sheldon could never tell if she could feel the ardor he felt for her. Or if it would ever matter. Perhaps he was destined to be stuck in this endless day forever.

After another pleasant morning playing putt-putt with Penny. Sheldon settled into his spot to have a session with Leonard.

Staying sober was easy as Penny kept reminding Sheldon she was there for him.

"Your C-men are here for you. I'm here for you."

"Penny, please come up with me. I couldn't do this without you. You've done so much for me."

"Sheldon, it was just a suit."

"Penny it's never been _just_ anything."

"I…Ok."

Though Sheldon kept a death grip on Penny's sanitized hand, he managed to make his way through a passable speech. What impressed Sheldon the most was that Penny didn't let go, even after he finished speaking.

"You were amazing, Moon Pie. I'm proud of you. Overcoming your fear like that. It was the suit wasn't it?"

"While I won't deny your insistence that I purchase a new suit had a huge impact on me, I believe my bravery is best attributed to time and repetition."

"You're such a wackadoodle." Penny laughed and shook her head.

Sheldon smiled softly and nodded his head in agreement. "Penny would you-."

"Penny, he's fine, now. Can we go?" Leonard locked arms with Penny and urged her towards the door.

"Leonard, It's Sheldon's night. Can't we talk tomorrow?"

"You just want to talk? Tomorrow?" Leonard stepped back.

"Well, I think you've done enough talking for tonight." Penny's eye's wandered around, not landing on Leonard.

"But Penny."

"No, Leonard. Come on, Sheldon's supposed to be your best friend. And…and you just walked all over his evening with your…with your mommy issues." Penny walked back toward Sheldon.

"Sorry sweetie, you were saying?"

"Do you have any movies we could…enjoy together?" Sheldon was well aware of what she had, they'd been through all of her movies.

"Probably not, but we could stop by the RedBox."

Sheldon accepted, though they'd been through anything worthy of watching in that as well.

That evening when Penny snuggled a little closer than he ordinarily deemed as acceptable, he made every effort not to flinching away as he had in the past.

When Sheldon awoke in the morning, reclined with Penny laid partially across him, he realized awakening like this wasn't as bad as he'd always assumed it would be.

Penny awoke when Sheldon shifted. "Sheldon?" She slurred with sleep. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, I know you don't like touching, or…sleeping on my couch."

"Apology accepted, but unnecessary. This is...more than satisfactory" Sheldon held her tight so that she couldn't remove herself from his chest.

"Satisfactory?" Penny twisted to look Sheldon in the face.

"Yes and it's going to be a great day. Do you know what today is?" Sheldon grinned in a way Penny had never seen before.

"No, what?"

"Today is tomorrow. It happened.*"

"What does that mean?"

"That means the arrow of time has finally corrected itself. I…we can finally move forward with our lives."

"Oh." Penny leaned forward and buried her face in his neck and put her arms around him. "Of course, it does Moon Pie."

* * *

Just in case you missed it: The Pants Alternative Season 3 Episode 18


End file.
